


Morning After Getaway

by Buckysaur



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Tony Stark, But really Tony is just scared, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Genderbent Tony Stark Has The Same Exact Personality, Morning After, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is a manipulative meanie who takes advantage of Steve's cutiepatootieness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can do the walk of triumph. It's morning after cuddles she has difficulty with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble :)

When she woke up and still felt the heat of Steve beside her, Tony devoted all her willpower towards pretending to be still asleep. She knew he was awake. She could feel the prickling sensation of his gaze on her skin. Could see the light of the sun coming in through her blinds like red stripes on her close-eyed vision. She knew everything about Steve. (Everything JARVIS would tell her.) She knew that whenever there was daylight, he would be awake, and then some more.

She wasn’t ready to face that. She might never be. She could do the walk of shame, disguised behind cocky triumph. Could walk down the hallway to the shared Avengers kitchen in nothing but a long top, clearly too big for her lithe frame. That was easy. That was just for show.

What she couldn’t do, was face the man.

A soft fingertip stroked her cheek, down to follow the line of her jaw. Tony shivered. “Good morning, Tone,” Steve’s voice sounded gently in her ear, which he then pressed a kiss to.

 _Oh, please, oh, please, just go away._ She thought bitterly. _Don’t do the sappy morning-after shit. You should have been long gone anyway._

She scowled theatrically, squishing her eyes shut, and rolled around, pulling the blanket over her head as if sleepy. “Coffee,” she mumbled, purposely slurring the syllables. She knew Steve would understand it. She knew he would fall for the trick.

She knew she had won when she heard the smile in his voice. “You’re adorable in the morning.” The bed dipped, and she felt a pat on her head, through the blankets, before she could hear footsteps padding down the soft carpet of her bedroom to the door. “I’ll be back with toast in just a bit!” Steve promised.

Tony held her breath. A ‘bit’ would be just enough to escape to her workshop and lock everyone out.


End file.
